fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wishology!
Wishology is the 9th television movie, made by Nickelodeon in the United States and YTV in Canada, featuring characters from The Fairly OddParents television series. In production order, this movie is divided into 3 hour-long episodes: The Big Beginning, The Exciting Middle Part, and The Final Ending . The movie features spoofs of hit sci-fi/fantasy film trilogies, such as Harry Potter, Star Wars, The Lord of the Rings, and The Matrix. The movie also features a reference to Back to the Future, during the chase between Timmy Turner, Jorgen Von Strangle, and the Eliminators. --Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley, from the rock band KISS, are in the episode as themselves, and actor Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder, as they will all guest star in Wishology.-- Characters present ;The Big Beginning *Timmy Turner *Wanda Fairywinkle *Cosmo Cosma *Poof *Eliminator Leader *Turbo Thunder *Jorgen *Denzel Crocker *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *KISS (Gene Simmons) *Agent 1 *Agent 2 *Juandissimo Magnifico *Cupid *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Trixie Tang *Binky Abdul *Tooth Kid *Museum Hostess *Museum Security 1 *Museum Security 2 *Diner Cook *The Darkness The Exiting Middle Part ''' *Timmy Turner *Wanda *Cosmo *Poof *Eliminator Leader *Turbo Thunder *Mark Chang *Jorgen Von Strangle *Denzel Crocker *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *Vicky *Dark Laser *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Trixie Tang * Juandissimo *Cupid *The Darkness ; ;The Final Ending *Timmy Turner *Wanda Fairywinkle *Cosmo Cosma *Poof *The Destructinator *Turbo Thunder *Mr. & Mrs. Dinglefitz *Jorgen Von Strange *Denzel Crocker *Mr. Turner *Mrs. Turner *KISS (Gene Simmons) *Agent 1 *Agent 2 *Cupid *Chester McBadbat *A.J. *Trixie Tang *Binky Abdul *Juandissimo *Mark Chang *Vicky *Dark Laser *Polar Bear *The Darkness / The Kindness Story '''Part 1: The Big Beginning The Big Beginning starts with Timmy wishing he was in his own movie trilogy (which parodies The Matrix, The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter). Where he was chased by crocker both having special powers. Then wishes he had a second movie, where he simply throws a ring into a volcano. Then Becomes "Timmy Totter" playing "Poofer Scoop" chasing Poof around, until Vicky appears as "Moldy Wart" and chases him, which is then interrupted by Jorgen. Timmy is sent back home where he can't find Cosmo, Wanda or Poof and his family and friends don't remember him (which Timmy claims was just like any one of his other normal mornings). When he screams out his name, an Eliminator (A spoof of the Terminator, played by Gary Sturgis) shows up and begins attacking him and chases after him. Jorgen saves him and informs him that his fairies are fine. Or maybe not, since he's turned all the fairies into gumballs and stuck them in a gumball machine in a greasy truck stop bar. A fat kid starts buying the gumballs and chomps up Binky, then almost chomps up Wanda, but Cosmo rescues her and Poof. Meanwhile, Jorgen takes Timmy to a cave in Fairy World called the "Cave of Destiny"(a parody of the Cave of Wonders) where there is the prophecy about the ancient fairies that fought the Darkness and stayed in outer space as stars guarding earth. It also explains that someone with a pink hat, buck teeth and the initials TT is the chosen one who "must find the white wand in the rock sealed with a kiss", which leads Jorgen to believe that it must be Timmy. After finding Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, Timmy get chased by M.E.R.F. Alien Hunters (Spoofing Men in Black, voiced by Patrick Warburton). They believe that he is an Alien due to the fact that he doesn't seem to exist and that photographs have been taken of him being chased by the Eliminators. After a battle of wits, Timmy uses the Alien Hunter's freeze ray and freezes them. Timmy then steals an airplane and ends up in a Kiss concert in Las Vegas where he finds out that Kiss are actually fairy guardians and that the white wand is one of their guitars—they have been guarding it for centuries. They don't believe him when he tells them he is the chosen one, telling him to say the chosen one's creed. In frustration Timmy ends up saying his name out loud, causing the eliminators to appear. Seeing that the eliminators want to destroy him, Kiss believes he is the chosen one. The Darkness arrives and tries to swallow everyone in the concert hall before Timmy plays the White Wand (And Strangely Playing It With His Tongue causing Gene Simmons to say "Man That is One Long Tongue.") and starts forcing the Darkness back with magical bursts from the guitar (Similar to activating star power in Guitar Hero). The Darkness then retreats after taking all the Eliminators with it and Timmy gives everyone a chance to enjoy the concert again as it is moved to Fairy World. Shortly after, a muscular looking man arrives who looks shockingly similar to the prophecy's depiction of Timmy, announcing himself as Turbo Thunder, takes Timmy's guitar before he acclaims that he is the one to defeat the Darkness. As he discovers that he is too late, everyone just goes on to enjoy the concert (with Jorgen erasing their memories of the event after it was over). Just as Timmy looks confidently at the Big Dipper constellation in the sky, he feels like it is finally over only for all of the stars in the sky to vanish again the minute he and his God Parents turn around and walk off (not noticing the disappearance). Part 2: The Exciting Middle Part As this segment begins, Timmy is basking in the glory of being the Chosen One. But it turns out that he wasn't such a hero after all, when it becomes clear that the Darkness has returned. Wanda convinced Timmy to go home because his parents are worried sick about him. So she poofed him home. But Timmy wasn't happy about it. He wanted to go back to Fairy World. When The Darkness destroys Mark Chang's home planet, Mark contacts him to help save the planet. Timmy and Mark fight to free Dimmsdale from the Eliminators, who have disguised themselves as Timmy's closest friends and family using stolen 'Fake-i-fiers' from Yugopatamia. Timmy manages to stop the Darkness and destroy the Eliminators by throwing various gifts, received from his fame, into the Darkness, including a boom box, some roller skates, and some cocktail weenies (which becomes a major plot device later on). The Eliminators survive, however, and absorb the items Timmy threw into the Darkness, gaining roller skates and singing "Get Timmy Turner" to funk music coming from boom boxes in their torsos (a reference to roller disco). After the Fairies are captured and locked up in Fairy World's greatest prison Abracatraz (a parody of Azkaban and taking its name from Alcatraz), Timmy and Mark team up with Timmy's enemies, Crocker, Vicky, and Dark Laser, before traveling to find the Blue Moon to locate the second wand (using crude methods like bribing Vicky with fake cash, dully admitting him having fairy godparents to Crocker and posting a embarrassing movie of Dark Laser, calling him "Fart Blazer", on Too Yube (a parody of You Tube). Before they go, Dark Laser gives them a thermal refuge barrel, some blankets, his ex-wife's fur coat, and a set of earmuffs to put on and warm them which cause them to look similar to Star Wars characters: Timmy as Luke Skywalker, Mark as R2-D2, Crocker as Chewbacca (who he also makes noises like due to sinus trouble and possible allergies), Vicky as Princess Leia Organa, and Dark Laser as Darth Vader, who he already looked like. Along the way, they make a pit stop at a bar on Frigadaria(Which is similar to and most likely a parody of Mos Eisley Cantina from Star Wars Episode IV:A New Hope.) Before the Eliminators attack and capture Vicky, Crocker and Dark Laser with ease (it reveals that whatever they threw at them and ended up being sucked up by the darkness automatically gets added to their arsenal, point proven when Timmy saw them shooting cocktail weenies at them after he had thrown them at the darkness previously), he destroys the Eliminators with his "Chosen One Death Grip". Turbo Thunder, the acclaimed real chosen one, shows up and lied to Timmy to make him reveal where the second wand was before taking off for it. To save their lives, Mark swallows Timmy whole and stows away on his ship before take off, though unknown and unseen by Turbo Thunder. They reach the Blue Moon and N|Mark regurgitates Timmy. Meanwhile, as the Fairies (Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Jorgan) and Timmy's friends and family (Mr. and Mrs. Turner, Trixie, Chester, and AJ) get to know each other, they all band together to help Timmy as he has risked his life for them in previous adventures. By dumb luck and a few surprisingly fast learned kung fu moves, Poof defeats a group of Eliminator robots before he frees everyone from their prison cell and they manage to save Timmy's enemies as they are being carted off, still frozen in ice. Together, they use Jorgen's magic to warp to the Blue Moon as Timmy is just about to get the second wand and is revealed that he IS the true chosen one because he refused to fight the guardian of the second wand, a giant rock monster, while Turbo Thunder did, only to be flicked away, thus Timmy passed the test. Timmy and Mark are ambushed by the Darkness and the Eliminators, who ensure that they will keep coming back in greater numbers than before. Even with Timmy's friends and family successfully driving the Eliminators back with a combined magical attack, their friendly reunion is cut short when the Darkness appears and tries to inhale everyone. But an even bigger concern is when Timmy tries to use the second wand to force the Darkness away, nothing happened. Timmy then realizes that this whole time, the Darkness wants him (it creepily moans his name). He then climbs the rope his friends and family made, where Trixie Tang admits her love for him and kisses Timmy, before he willingly releases his grip on her and gets pulled into the Darkness. The Darkness leaves with Timmy while everyone is heartbroken at losing Timmy (Trixie even cried a little for Timmy's bravery and Vicky openly exclaims that she'd never call Timmy a "twerp" again, followed by Mark hitting on her). Jorgen and the others firmly decide that since Timmy sacrificed himself to save them, it was now THEIR turn to save him, before he stupidly created a rocket ship using magic and accidentally sending it flying away without anyone on board it first. This is the first Fairly Odd Parents episode or movie with a cliffhanger. 'Part 3: The Zurg's Final Ending ' Timmy awakens inside of his own room again and begins a new day at school with everyone's memories of what happened at the Blue Moon of Vegan erased. However, this is not the real world. Timmy started to notice everyone acting weirdly and it eventually led him to discover that he was [[Evil Emperor Zurg ]]voiced by Wayne Knight ''Joe you boob you actually your in the Best day ever but your steel here''NOT in Dimmsdale, but still inside the Darkness. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Jorgen disguise themselves as Eliminators and enter the Darkness, bringing Timmy safely back to Earth (strangely, the Darkness kept Timmy close to its one weak point, its heart). The Darkness now wants Timmy safely back, but the Eliminator that first chased him(the future Destructinator) is still set on annihilating Timmy when the Darkness does not want him destroyed. Even after he is destroyed and sent plummeting into the ocean on Earth, he magically reassembles himself and takes off to face Timmy. Back on the real Dimmsdale, Timmy reunites with his family and friends in the Timmy Cave beneath his house and they relay what has happened so far before the Zurg returns. He not only absorbs Jorgen's wand and sends Timmy's friends and family into the Darkness, but pursues Timmy all the way to the Dimmsdale Mall. Cosmo, enraged that he openly attacked them, transforms into a giant Godzilla like creature named Coszilla, and, even though he had the advantage now, he stupidly made their magic wands vanish. But before he can finish Timmy, the Eliminator was targeted by a large assault from MERF, only he managed to absorb a high number of bombs and missiles (along with a giant kitchen sink Built In 1952 for a joke) fired at him, taking a massive change in appearance. With a massive power boost, the Eliminator uses its new found magical powers to completely solidify the Earth in a giant steel casing and change all the humans (the MERF group, to be more precise) into his robotic henchmen as Timmy and his fairies escape. At this point, he now dons himself the Zurginator, the true antagonist of the Wishology trilogy. Timmy and his fairies return to the Blue Moon to retrieve the second wand and run into a weakened Turbo Thunder. He then reveals the true reason why the second wand did nothing when Timmy used it. It's true purpose was to "light the way", as the entire planet turned to face the sun and powered up the wand. It was then revealed that beneath the moon's surface was a hidden society lined to the brim with magic and it revealed the final part of the cave prophecy, where Timmy would have to find a third and final wand, hidden within the Earth's ice. Turbo Thunder reveals he was the original chosen one, picked by the fairy council(through auditions),but as stated before he was late and Timmy had to fill in, he apologizes and admits that Timmy is the new chosen one. He also tells them he tried out to become the chosen one to take revenge on the Darkness because it destroyed his home world and took his family from him. Turbo Thunder tries to train Timmy but Timmy's unable to keep up with his super powered teacher. Thus, Turbo Thunder transfers his powers to Timmy, who dubs himself "Turbo Timmy", knowing he was the only hope of stopping the zurg and the Darkness. The group returns to Fairy World and frees the fairies by giving them wands from the hidden ruins below the moon and fight back the remaining Eliminators, winning. Timmy then returns to Earth to face the zurg as the Darkness catches word that Timmy returned. Timmy battles the Zurg through space and finally leads him back to Earth where they crash land in the Arctic. The Zurg planned to stuff the Earth full of bombs and missiles so that when the Darkness sucked it up, it would unleash a giant explosion, killing both it and Timmy. However, Timmy managed to snatch the self destruction device from Zurg and uses the robot's thirst for power to trick him into absorbing all the bombs he planted inside the planet. He then detonates the bombs, destroying the Zurg once and for all. The massive explosion also melts the ice and reveals the third and final wand (though it's guardian, a talking polar bear, made it appear after Timmy blew up most of the ice). Now, with Jorgen, his fairies, Turbo Thunder, Juandissimo and Cupid standing at his side, Timmy must now fulfill the prophecy and defeat the Darkness. But just then, he realizes something. When the Darkness appeared before Turbo Thunder's world and Fairy World, it was first attacked by the inhabitants of the world before it attacked them. All the Darkness ever wanted was a friend. With the powers of the Fire Wand (the guitar), the Wind Wand (the wand on the Blue Moon) and the Ice Wand (found buried under the North Pole's icy layer), he uses his fairies magic to poof up more ice wands on every other planet, creating a giant smiling face of light when he activated the wand's powers and unleashed a powerful beam of light into the Darkness. Joe Say to to infinity and beyond! . After that, the Darkness has now become the Kindness (While Cosmo Calls It The Yellowness) and returns all of Timmy's captured friends and family, along with Mark and Turbo Thunder's parents. They celebrate with another KISS concert in Fairy World when KISS and the ancient fairy counselors surprisingly appear after Timmy defeated the Darkness. During the concert, Timmy and Trixie attempt to kiss, but Jorgen interrupts them and tells Timmy that he's erasing everyone's memories after the concert. Timmy figured that would happen, but was relieved he wouldn't have to find anymore wands. But in the Cave of Destiny, as the prophecy showed Timmy with all three wands, a red fourth wand appeared. But, it's revealed that Cosmo drew it with a red crayon before saying "Just kidding!" and ending up crushed by a rock after getting brain freeze from an ice cream sandwich, ending the Wishology trilogy story. Trivia * In this episode it features that Trixie Tang has a dog. * In this episode Timmy's parents and friends really did meet with his godparents like in Abra-Catastrophe. But is a good thing because Jorgen said he was going to erase everyone's memory of it all happening. * Some shots of Timmy in Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars and The Matrix * First episode to have continuing episodes. * The MERF van is a parody of the Mystery Machine. * So far the both longest Nicktoon & Fairy Odd Parents movie made which it was a 3 night episode each part being 44 mins ( 1 hr with commercial breaks) which the movie almost 3 hours long * In part 3 Jorgen calls the robot in the leather jacket a Jerkinator. An ode to a previous movie The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3 * Second time the VW new beetle appeared. * In this episode Timmy said that he has been in love with Trixie since kindergarten. * TooYube is a copy of Youtube and it is very similar to the YouTube today. * This is the 2nd time Timmy's parents met Poof. Goofs *It is not shown that Uranus and Saturn received ice wands. Pluto did not either likely due to the fact that Cosmo blew it up in a previous episode (or because in 2006, it was no longer a planet). *At the end of the whole movie, an Eliminator coughed up TT's parents. But in the story that TT told, one took his mother and one took his father. An explanation could be that no matter what Eliminator sucked them up, they can return from a different one since they all end up in the same place, the Darkness. *A laser hit a stereo and it didn't break. The same kind of laser hit the same stereo and it broke. *When Coszilla made 1 million wands disappear, he wouldn't make the tail and Wanda's wand disappear because there were 1 million wands on his back. *Timmy accidentally kissed Mark once but Mark didn't have his Fake-a-fier malfunction. Also, he didn't feel any pain when he hugged Timmy. Last time it happened, Mark's skin was burned by Timmy's hug. Maybe since this was Mark hugging Timmy that was the difference. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 6